Blue Velvet
by lucyydragneel
Summary: Even though I'm not here, I will always love you, Natsu...And I will always love you too, Lucy NaLu one-shot!


**A/N: Hey so this is a one-shot based upon the song _Blue Velvet_ by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Blue Velvet_**

.

.

 _~She wore Blue Velvet~_

.

I remember the dress she wore on that cold winter night. It was a beautiful blue velvet gown. Her golden blonde hair was pinned up and she wore a blue hair piece. She looked absolutely stunning in every way. I wish that I could see her wear that dress just one last time.

.

.

 _~Bluer than velvet was the night~_

.

It was such a beautiful night. The night sky was a deep blue with the stars shining like diamonds. The way the moonlight shone upon her, made her look so beautiful. Her smile made the night brighter than the stars. The way the moon looked I would never forget. It looked so big as we danced through the night. Our silhouettes danced upon the moon's surface. It was absolutely perfect.

.

.

 _~Softer then satin was the light from the stars~_

.

I've never seen the stars shine as bright since that night. It's almost like they are lost without her. Without her they don't know how to shine and dazzle through the night sky. The deep blue velvet sky looks so lonely now, she made it worth looking at.

.

.

 _~She wore Blue Velvet, bluer than velvet were her eyes~_

.

The way her eyes sparkled with happiness made me smile. Her eyes, even though they were chocolate brown, looked blue because of her dress. Her smile made her eyes light up with excitement. She frequently looked into my onyx eyes and I could tell how much she cared. I was so happy that day and to see her smile made me the happiest person alive.

.

.

 _~Warmer than May her tender sighs, love was ours~_

.

Her soft peaceful sighs were like warm May zephyrs. She looked so peaceful whenever she looked my way. She constantly told me how much she loved me and I did the same. As we danced through the night, I asked her to be my wife. She gladly accepted and we never wanted this happiness to end.

.

.

 _~Ours a love I held tightly, feeling the rapture grow~_

.

I told her I would never let her go. I would protect her from any danger that comes her way. She would never leave my sight. I would hold onto our love as tightly as I held on to her. I never wanted to stop hearing her says those three magical words. Every time she said 'I love you' I felt as if I would melt from the intensity of those words. Every time we were together the intensity of our love would grow immensely. Without her would mean the end for me. My world wouldn't be complete without her.

.

.

 _~Like a flame burning brightly~_

.

Our passion and love for each other was like a brilliant flame. The flame was eternal and would never die out. Each day it would grow warmer. If you looked into her eyes, you could see how intense the fire was.

.

.

 _~But when she left, gone was the glow of Blue Velvet~_

.

As she was leaving, the sparkle in her eyes started to dim. The fire was dying out. When she finally left, her eyes lost the glow of blue velvet. Our eternal flame of love had been doused and completely destroyed. Her eyes became lifeless and she was gone. I felt the fire inside of my heart immediately die out. I felt so cold without her.

.

.

 _~But in my heart there'll always be, precious and warm a memory through the years~_

.

I can still remember the blue velvet of her dress, the sky, and her eyes. All I have now are precious memories of when I still felt warmth inside my heart. I feel as if I lost a part of my soul. Every time I look at blue velvet, I can't help but smile thinking about her. The memory of my love will warm and comfort me. When I feel cold and empty, all I have to do is think of her and I'll be warm once more.

.

.

 _~And I can still see Blue Velvet through my tears~_

.

Even through all of my tears, I can still see the blue velvet dress she wore on that cold winter night. I'll never forget her or the color of blue velvet for the rest of my life. She was the epitome of beauty in every single way. She was the love of my life and I'll never forget that night. It's sad that she can't be here to see the blue velvet sky and the way the stars shine. I can still vividly see her smiling at me lovingly. Our silhouettes dancing across the moon and into the night.

.

.

 _~Lucy Heartfilia was my one and only blue velvet~_

.

I walked through the cemetery holding a bouquet of blue velvet roses. I stopped at the grave that had my love's name written across it. I placed the flowers down and kissed her grave. I wish she could kiss me back but sadly she cannot. I made sure to put her in that blue velvet gown for all eternity. I know she is looking down on me with a smile on her face. She can still remember that winter night where everything was so shiny and bright.

.

.

~ _Even though I'm not here, I will always love you... Natsu~_

 _._

 _._

 _~And I will always love you too, Lucy~_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's kind of sad... but let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
